


Driftwood

by whimsicalmuse



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-23
Updated: 2004-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmuse/pseuds/whimsicalmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driftwood

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).
> 
> \-----
> 
> A/N: Sequel of sorts for [Soft Focus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7728319), though lacking half the smut factor. Will be followed up with a third and (I hope) final part. Extra special thanks to my darling maidenvixen for being a cutie, as well as the fastest beta in the west. *grins*
> 
> [URL updated by Archivist]

Blue light washed over the small room, both fitting in mood and in temperature in Bill’s eyes. He wondered how they had come to this, inches apart from one another, with warm breath rushing out in little puffs, tickling his neck. Had it been because of the wine from dinner? Doubtful. Was it because of the fight he had with his girlfriend? Not likely either. It was probably the sparkle of eyes (star kissed sapphire), and the lure of slick pink lips (touch me yes please), when he staggered close to Bill, and smelling like wine and honey, whispered his heart’s secrets into his ear.  
  
“I love you, always have.” He murmured this low, deep in his throat, and his lips ghosted against his fine hairs on the side of his face. “I see you everywhere but now you’re gone.”  
  
Bill’s skin chilled, as the solid weight that had been so amiably pressed against him pulled away, shoulders slumped. His eyes ran down the lines of his form, the sheen of black leather, down to the glint of silver on slim fingers, and he stared, stared until the flush of Dom’s nails were like cotton candy. But a voice cried out in his head, complained and demanded action, and without thinking he reached out, clasping the freckled hand.  
  
When Dom looked up, he smiled sadly, lips curled already in disappointment and regret, his head cocked to the side. Bill almost ran, almost let him go, to his subdued grief and solitude, but he was a selfish man, always had been, so he wouldn’t let Dom go.

“Stay. Please, stay Dom.” His lips could barely curl around the words without choking on tears, a mouth full of salt and sin. When a lone tear broke line and fell down Dom’s cheek, Bill lowered his eyes, humbled and guilty. He almost regretted asking.  
  
He would have no time for regret, not that night. Two bodies found one another, in a pregnant silence and the blue reverie. Words should have been said, vows might have been made, but in the end, it didn’t matter, because neither stood up to face the tangle of the past between them. The pads of his fingertips mapped golden skin, his eyes closed like a blind man who hopes to see. Moving inside him was as shattering as he always imagined it would be, nothing more, and nothing less. He saw himself in Dom’s eyes, disjointed, and scattered like the tail of a comet, felt his very soul know the sort of peace and love he never dreamed of. He tasted a sting of pride as he held their cooling bodies, kissed away the tears and the ache. The night was charged with expectation and hope, so much so it tingled on his skin and he lay in the dark, unsure of how he would be able to walk away from that which he never should have had, but could no longer live without.  
  
But he left in the morning, packed his bag and shut the door, with a silent vow to never look back. With every step he took, the waves lapped at his feet, ready to crash into him.


End file.
